eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom
For the article about the real life figure, see Tom Ridgewell. Thomas "Tom" Ridgewell 'is a main character in Eddsworld, who is inspired and voiced by Tom Ridgewell (although voiced in earlier episodes by Alex Labbe, and voiced by Edd in his first appearance). Tom's character is known for having a blue hooded sweatshirt, no eyes (but vision), he loves kittens, (kitten shopping), large spiky hair (which he called "Steve" in Moving Targets) and a round, spherical head. He is shown to be the smart and funny one out of the three. Character biography His mom was a bowling ball and his dad was a watermelon, (25ft under the seat), explaining his lack of eyes and round head shape. He is best known for hating Christmas. In Zanta Claws, he was up on the roof trying shoot Santa Claus with a bazooka. In Xmas Day, he's the only one not excited for Christmas, (even before the bad presents, the flamed fire, and the horrible reception). In Zanta Claws II he is given his most wanted gift, a pair of eyes by Zanta, but when Zanta tries to shoot Santa, after Tom accidentally shot him in the arm, he jumps in front of Santa and the laser reflects off of his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. This burns his eyes though and he is once again eyeless, saying he hates Christmas at the end of the flash. In the next Christmas flash, he shows almost no emotion whatsoever during the episode. His hate for Christmas is truly shown in Zanta Claws III, where he steals Zanta's sleigh and sets out to destroy Christmas once and for all. He is eventually stopped by Edd, Matt, Santa, and Zanta. According to Edd "Tom's pain is always the best thing about Christmas.". His lack of eyes have been referenced to many times. In ruined, Edd couldn't see Tom's eyes in the dark, before he remembered Tom had no eyes. When he was about to be attacked by a sea monster he yelled "Life... Flashing... Before... Hm." when he realized he didn't have eyes for his life to flash before (25ft under the seat). In Hammer and Fail Pt 2 he rubs his hands into his eyes, revealing there are eyeballs in the sockets but they appear to be jet black and squishy. One Eddsworld comic saw him trying to crush some play dough with his mouth, which ended up coming out of the holes where his eyes were and acting like a shape maker. His clones have their eyes removed by forks during the production stage. Tom does however have eyes in all three Zanta Claws movies. In Zanta Claws, innocent-looking eyes appear whilst he denies that he ate the pie, in Zanta Claws II, he receives eyes from Zanta (however they burn in the sunlight and are later destroyed by a laser gun blast), and in Zanta Claws III, he has angry eyes whilst talking to Zanta, making a random appearance for an unknown reason similar to the original part of the sub-series. Tom may be the stupid one (as seen in "Spares" when he mistook white paint for milk and drank it even after Edd had told him it was white paint), but, in Climate Change, he was shown to be smarter than Edd and Matt. Despite Tom and Tord hanging out together and living together (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It's revealed in behind the scenes when Tom called Tord a commie (communist) and Tord responded, calling Tom a Jehovah's Witness. In Ruined, Tom taunts Tord because Edd chose him to go with him when the gang had to split up (it would've been safer for Matt and Tord if the latter hadn't had any matches). In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, it mentions Tom and Tord's frequent arguments. In 25ft under the seat, as Tord was leaving, Tom says, "Good riddance," and Tord backs his car into Tom, knocking him over. He also ended up shooting and killing Tord's ghost during the events of the Zombeh trilogy despite the fact he was trying to help him. In a world where Edd never existed, Tom and Tord became friends and started making 'adult films' together, making Tom extremely wealthy. Tom's alcohol addiction was revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld when he tells the interviewer he was kicked out of the production of the Dudette Next Door when he became extremely drunk and abusive. He was then spiteful of how successful the episode was and said it was only a hit "because of that crappy lesbian plug." After an intervention held by Edd, Tom spent a couple months in rehab and returned back to Eddsworld sober (as sober as.....hmh). His favorite alcoholic drink is Smirnoff, which he started drinking from an early age as when he was young he once passed up a bottle of milk for a bottle of Smirnoff which is shown while his life was flashing before his eyes (25ft under the seat). Despite this, he has a hatred for diet Smirnoff, shown when he fired a bazooka at Santa's sleigh because he gave him diet Smirnoff instead of regular Smirnoff as a Christmas present. In later episodes, it was revealed Tom had turned back to drinking, in Zombeh Attack 2 Matt tried to get help from a drunk Tom who threw up on Matt's shoes, at the end of the episode he said "Edd, lets go get me drunk." In Zombeh Attack 3, Edd didn't trust his plan of using explosive cocktails because he imagined Tom drinking all the alcohol inside the bottles and becoming drunk. However, his alcohol managed to save the group on one occasion in Ruined, when he managed to eliminate two mummies with two empty bottles of alcohol he was carrying with him. Tom stopped drinking for a while, but was shown drunk once again in Zanta Claws III when he started shooting down Christmas decorations from the roofs of houses. In the Eddsworld comic "New Year", he promised not to get drunk during New Years celebrations, but ended up waking up half naked in a bush in the middle of the countryside. Tom is the most frequently injured member of the group. So far he has been full body cast twice, blown up, thrown through a security fence, crushed by a lamppost, fallen down Edd's chimney, fallen off Edd's roof, been pushed down a massive slide by a giant pencil, shot by multiple arrows, hit by Tord's car, hit in the back of the head by two branches, hit the face by a lamppost, fallen down a pit, shoved in a bin (the similar fate as one of his clones, who was shoved in a bin twice), fallen out of a helicopter, attacked by a giant octopus, got into a fist fight with Zanta, has been hit over the head with a hammer and shot in the face by a laser and also attacked by rabbid ferrets in the episode 'Hammer and Fail 2'. In Eddsworld comics he has been buried in the snow and ended up frozen in a block of ice then shown as an exhibit in a museum labeled, 21st century man. Other comics saw him get hit by a car while making a wish, buying a blow up sex doll which ended up exploding on him, having a heart attack during a "surprise party" held by Edd and Matt, accidentally drinking acid, believing it to be a soft drink, cracking his back while trying to pick up a penny and stabbing himself in the stomach when it started telling him what to do. When Tom visited Hell, Lucifer told him he would see him again in 6 months. It is shown that Tom is the fastest character like in Zombeh Attack Series, and also WTFuture. Tom is skilled at playing the bass guitar, and proves so in Zanta Claws III when he has a guitar duel with Zanta. He owns a bass guitar which he calls Susan, who he cares for greatly, and after the events of Ruined, where Edd broke her, he keeps her in a safe that requires an eye scan to be accessed (the safe only opens if no data is found). But turned out not to need any data due to his eyes being blank, He chose Susan as his prized possession and takes it with him when the gang go on the run from Future Edd. Tom's voice actor Tom is voiced and inspired by the real-life Tom, Tom Ridgewell. Tom is a film-maker on YouTube ('TomSka') known for series such as 'Banned University of Lincoln Adverts', and most famously, asdfmovies. Tom was previously part of a filmmaking crew called Cakebomb, that Edd was also a part of. He is known for modifying Edd's Internet accounts to his choosing. For example, he wrote "TomSka was here ;)" on Edd's YouTube account, and wrote that he is devilishly handsome and that Edd wants to marry such a great guy on Edd's Twitter account. For a year, 'thetomska' Twitter account was actually run by his friends, without his knowledge. The story of how Tom and Edd first met is detailed in a DeviantArt journal entry about the history of Eddsworld: : ''"I then met Tom online actually, shortly after I started making stick animations, he was actually a fan who had added me on a messaging service back when I did stick animations because he liked the animations I had posted on StickSuicide.com (now Explosm.net) and he basically sat in my contact list for a long time. When Edd Again came out he started talking to me more, even sending fan art and his work (which was clearly a take on the style used in Edd Again) which he shortly fixed by adding a monobrow on the face (hence Tom's initial appearance). Then we carried on speaking and i didn't include Tom in any of my animations until late 2004 when i initiated him 'into the crew'. He was technically the first member too!" List Of Tom's Holy Lines #Holy Trombones on a pogo stick! (Zombeh Nation) #Holy Sock Puppet in a Sausage Factory! (Hello Hellhole) #Holy Crap! (Ruined) #Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener...no? (Ruined) #Holy Happy holidays in a ha-------- (Zanta Claws)(------ Lines was when he got KOed by trees) #Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase, the credits are already done! (Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bang, Boom, Splat! (during his ''''MC Tom' Rap) #Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board! (Spares) #Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten! (Spares) #Holy Reused Joke on a web toon! (Spares) #Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck! (Moving Targets) #Holy Beach ball in a Blender! (Eddsworld Competition (referenced by Edd, never actually said by Tom himself) #Holy Hot Dog on a toaster! (Climate Change) #Holy Pug in a Pizza Box! (WTFuture) #Holy Shit (Zombeh Attack 2) (said by Edd, rather than Tom, but it's still a holy line) Future Tom Future Tom appears in WTFuture with Future Matt to the present with an extra time machine to find Future Edd and stop him from trying to commit a paradoxial suicide, that is, by killing his past self. When Tom sees himself, he asks about the high-tech visor in place of his eyes. Tom: "Hey. Uh... Why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that laser you took to the face?" Tom: "Uhhh... Yeah?" Future Tom: "Cancer." That references to the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special, "Zanta Claws II". In the special, Tom is hit in the face with a laser. Edd smacks Future Edd with Tom's bass, causing both Toms yell "No! Susan!!" Future Tom's laser, which Edd reflects with Matt's self-portrait, hits a street light; it crushes Future Matt and both Toms, with the latter holding the broken bass in horror. List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Tom has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. *Stabbed through by a sword wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *Jumping into a giant juicer - Tom's Tales of Awesome *Dropping from the Ledge of a cliff - Tom's Tales of Awesome *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Bitten by a zombeh - Zombeh Attack 3 *Stabbed through the chest with a sword - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Skiing off the edge of a cliff - Tom's Tales of Brilliance *Flying into a plane, twice - Tom's Tales of Brilliance *Impaled by several stakes from an unstable stake gun - Matt Sucks *WAS a Zombie- This is Halloween (Only on newgrounds) *Crushed by Edd after falling through a trap door (Tord and Matt were killed as well) - Ruined Gallery OldTom.PNG|Tom as he looked like with a unibrow in older Eddsworld Videos. Newspapers.PNG|Tom reading a newspaper. Camera.PNG|Tom with a bazooka trying to kill Santa Claus HappyTom.PNG|Happy Tom. YAYRUNNING.PNG|Tom running in circles. Thinking.PNG|Tom thinking up film ideas. TomwEyes.PNG|Tom with eyes. FutureTom.PNG|Future Tom. Yayandstuff.PNG|Tom decked out in building gear. Tomclones.PNG|Tom Clones with Tord. TomW.PNG|Tom with a Tomee Bear and a bottle of Smirnoff. Woahness.PNG|Tom with his hair (Steve) shaved off. 2011-01-12_1912.png|A drunk Tom trying to snipe Santa and his reindeer. battle.png|Zanta and Tom having a guitar battle. ZA11.PNG|Tom on his way to destroy Christmas. Tomplush.PNG|A fan made plush of Tom. Tomreallife.jpg|Tom in real life. Leomn.jpg|link=giant lemon Tomclones.PNG AngryTomEyes.png Eyes of tom.jpg I did not.jpg Sleeping tom.jpg|ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..... Tom ;).jpg|Hammer and Fail In your Face, Tord.jpg|From Ruined Tom!!!.jpg|From Hammer and Fail 394787_342188942475653_100000536517282_1299891_1428873160_n.jpg|Tom gfgydg.JPG|Tom with eyes fdghh.JPG adfggd.JPG|Tom who just fell from being pushed by a giant pencil in 'Hello Hellhole 185px-IRLBing.jpg|Tom And Bing Other info *Tom's real life counterpart has guest starred on The Lazer Collection 5, along with Bing. *It is revealed in the comic Eyes, the deal with Tom's eyes are highly inappropriate and contageous. *When Tom had a unibrow, he never had a mouth unless he spoke. *It is unknown what happened to his unibrow. *Tom speaks holy lines in Eddsworld, but not in TomSka. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people